


For The First Time

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: Although their adventure has ended with the defeat of Vaati and Ganon and unfortunate demise of Shadow Link, for a reason Vio cannot begin to understand he finds himself back at the fire temple with Shadow Link—both completely remembering what happened and how it ended. Despite the obvious fact that Shadow Link doesn’t really want to, the plan is to go through things normally and pretend nothing has happened, make sure everything is exactly the same as it should be.Shadow Link understands, even if he isn’t happy about it. But, before Vio betrays him, there’s just one last thing he wants to do now and this is his only chance to do it.





	For The First Time

He doesn’t really understand why, but as he opens his eyes, he’s standing up, surrounded by dense thicket that snags at his tunic and scratches at his skin. It hurts, but the shock of it all is what’s really getting to him—he knows where he is, of course, but why is he here?

Everything’s blurry, so he thinks about the start of everything. Link drew the Four Sword upon the kidnapping of Princess Zelda, him and the others appeared, madness ensued on their adventure as they struggled to defeat their own shadow, an evil sorcerer who meant to take over their homeland, and the king of darkness Ganon. He “turned” on the others. He then turned on Shadow Link (without the quote marks) only to get discovered and nearly killed for his betrayal, only to get rescued by the other Links and kill Shadow Link. Except he didn’t die like they had thought, and then they had faced off against their father, tried to take down Vaati and only successfully did it because Shadow Link had come back, alive though not well, and when Vio had got seperated from the other three, he saw the chance to disguise himself as Vio and help them, but because Vaati had grown too strong, they had been unable to.

Until Shadow Link broke the Dark Mirror, the only thing keeping him in the world of light and he had disappeared, died, Vio presumed, but not alone, at least.

And then they had taken down Ganon, surprisingly easy with the assistance of Princess Zelda, and they had all put the sword back.

Yes, that was what happened, they merged into one, Vio could remember the weight of his sword in his hand, the way the leather of the handle dug into his skin and the way the light shone off of the blade as they stood near shoulder to shoulder, Green in front of the pedestal, Zelda off to the side, watching sadly after they recounted their adventure to her and explained everything they had went through to save her and the entirety of Hyrule, and Vio knew this was the end, but he tried not to be sad about it. He tried to hang on—but Green, Red and Blue were very much struggling to. So he definitely had to. He had to stay calm, he had always stayed calm and he tried not to think about Shadow Link because it was unfair that he had had to die after such a noble act, but maybe Vio only found it noble now because Shadow Link had been willing to die.

It all ended, he knows.

So why is he here?

He frowns and looks around. Vio can remember _fading_ _out of existence, _so why exactly is he standing in this forest?

It’s weird how it’s so familiar to him now, because he was only ever here once, and not for an extremely long period of time. (He has to double check everything, he’s still in the same purple tunic and hat, his sword is the same, gleaming in the faint moonlight and he’s breathing and tangible.) But, with every step he takes further into the heart of these woods, and with every swing of his sword through the brush, he finds himself more and more convinced that yes, these are the same woods and this is exactly the same as the first time, and just like the first time, he kind of wants to panick right now, but he clearly can’t. Not because finding the others is what he needs to do, though it’s certainly one of the things he probably should do when he gets the chance, but because he needs to find out what’s going.

He finds his way out of the thicket after an amount of time, and unlike the first time, the woods are silent and still, nothing that originally tried to kill him at this moment there any more—though he notices the body of a monster partially shrouded in darkness, and that one tree that was a total dick and tried to kill him has been felled. It’s laying on it’s side, it’s enormous roots tugged out of the ground, clumps of dirt still clinging to it and it isn’t moving. Some of the wood on it’s side seems charred too.

Vio swallows and keeps walking, keeping his sword unsheathed so he doesn’t get taken by surprise. He gets the feeling he knows what happened here, knows who did it, but he doesn’t want to call for them.

Doesn’t want to call for him.

He finally stops, because this is where he stopped last time, but there’s no Deku Scrubs in sight. (Hopefully, he didn’t kill them too, they didn’t seem to be harming anything before.) He looks up, and he swears to the goddesses, that right there, in that tree, sitting on that branch with his back to the full moon that shines behind him, should be Shadow Link, and he should descend and appeal to Vio’s intellect to get him to betray the others but sadly fall short, but he isn’t there. 

Vio frowns. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t feel the least bit happy thinking he’d see Shadow Link again, but he’s not there, so he guesses it doesn’t matter.

”Took you long enough,” a familiar voice says, and Vio can’t see him, isn’t even facing him, but he knows he’s smiling. “You’re late, you know. I was getting sick of watching you stand in all that brush. Did that one shrub refuse to get out of your way or something?”

He turns slowly so he doesn’t appear threatening and his eyes fall on a silhouette of a person, leaned against a tree trunk. In the darkness, vibrant blue eyes stare at him, ever observant. “Shadow Link,” he responds, as some sort of greeting, because he knows it’s him.

”Hello, Vio. No hard feelings about my trying to kill you, right?”

He smiles. “None.”

“Good, good.”

”Can you come closer?” Vio asks.

”You can just come to me,” Shadow Link says. “Why should I move for you? I mean, I know I technically almost killed you, but I kind of saved your life later, and also basically everyone else’s. And I died. Dying really takes it out of you.”

”I want to see you,” Vio admits. “I can’t see you in the dark.”

There’s a moment of silence—and then Shadow Link is moving out of the darkness.

He looks the same he ever did, pale, in his black tunic with his dark purple hair, slightly shorter than Vio. “Looking good,” Shadow says, eying Vio up and down. His gaze noticeably lingers on his face and crotch.

”What?”

”Nothing.”

Vio pretends no one said those last three sentences and steps forward to hug Shadow because that very much feels like something he should be doing. After a moment of hesitation, Shadow hugs back. When they both let go, Vio goes straight to business. “Do you know what’s happening?”

“Not really. I died and wound up here. And now you’re here, I guess.”

”I suppose I am.” He looks around. “Did...you do this?”

”I didn’t want yo to die because you were so surprised about everything that was happening.”

”Oh. Thank you.”

”Don’t mention it.” There’s the slightest bit of color in his cheeks. Once again, Vio chooses to ignore it.

He barely knows himself what happened back at the fire temple. He had liked being around Shadow Link—he had been charming, snarky, funny, and surprisingly kind to him. Granted, it had all been a little awkward, what with Shadow Link staring at him constantly, but that just seemed to be because he was the staring type and Vio found himself not really minding. He hadn’t been able to sort out his feelings then while he was trying to betray him, or while he waited after getting caught when he was obviously about to die, or as he waited to die, he knows he had been trying to figure it out, but always fell short. He was of course, rather angry because he had kidnapped Zelda, and slightly scared because he seemed just the slightest bit unhinged, but then there was all the positive things he had felt around him, that was what confused him. It had taken his death for Vio to finally see that Shadow Link had not been so bad after all. Just a bit misguided, rather lonely, possibly mentally ill and he didn’t know right from wrong. That was all. He didn’t seem to enjoy what he was doing, he didn’t seem to take immense joy out of burning down people’s homes...

...no. It’s still confusing for Vio. Because Shadow Link still did all that he did, the fact that Vio had been slightly fond of him shouldn’t really cloud his judgement.

”So, what are we going to do now?” Shadow Link asks, snapping him out of his train of thought.

”Huh?”

”Well, obviously, we both know what happened at this point _before._ Do we do it again?”

Vio blinks. “That would probably be the best course of action,” he decides.

Shadow Link nods. “Let’s go then—unless you want me to go on my monologue?”

”That isn’t necessary—I remember it.” Without another word, Shadow Link wraps an arm around Vio’s shoulders—he tries very hard not to stiffen at the contact, though it feels awfully good, what with the forest being about fifty degrees and Shadow Link being so warm and kind of smelling like charcoal and wood smoke—and with a snap of his fingers, they’re teleported to somewhere in the fire temple, and his arm is still around Vio’s shoulders, and he’s walking forward so Vio just stumbles forward with him.

”So, Vio, I was thinking...” Shadow starts. Goddesses, Shadow really does smell like charcoal and woodsmoke and honestly, kind of good. It’s a weird thing to notice though. “...I know why you did it and all, but aren’t you a little curious of what else could happen?”

Vio frowns. “WHat do you mean?”

”Well, if you wanted to, we could try to do something...different.”

”What do you mean?”

”I _mean_ you could actually betray the others this time around and we can take over the world.” Vio stops in his tracks to look at him, but Shadow’s still walking. 

“Shadow Link, that’s...” He can’t finish. Not really. “I’m sorry, but...we don’t know what could happen. I think our best option would be to just do everything that happened last time. Just to be safe. I don’t want to screw anything up.”

”Oh.” He sees Shadow Link scowl. “Alright then.”

His arm slips from his shoulders and he crosses it over his chest with the other one. Vio has the feeling he did not like his response, and he supposes he understands why.

”I’m sorry,” Vio says.

A muscle somewhere near his mouth twitches. “Whatever,” he says.

And from then on, everything basically goes on the same as the first time. When he sees Green, Blue, and Red they all either don’t remember everything before or decided to do exactly what Vio decided to do.

It all goes the same until it doesn’t.

The first time Shadow Link ever cried was over Vio, right when he had attempted to break the Dark Mirror and failed, and for the most part, he just remembered how much it had hurt. He had thought Vio was hurting him, but there was a large amount of space between the two of them, so that couldn’t have been it—but there was a lump in his throat he couldn’t swallow and he couldn’t breathe and his chest seemed to tighten and everything hurt so much and he was so angry and upset, but for some reason he couldn’t fathom, he didn’t want to hurt Vio, not really.

And after it was all said and done and Vio was supposed to die, he realized a couple of things—why he struggled to pull his gaze off of Vio, why he had stared at his ass for way too long that one time, why he had been wanting to kiss Vio so much—and not on the mouth all the time, either.—and similar things. He realized that Vio wasn’t just his first friend.

He was his first love.

Love, that was why he was acting so strange and that was why he was so upset. Because he didn’t have any chance. And right when he was dying on the floor, surrounded by shattered glass, he decided he confirmed his fate the moment he fell in love. And he’d totally die for him, it was totally worth it, but Vio would never know.

But, it’s _that_ night. Vio’s going to break the Dark Mirror, or at least try to. Shadow’s gonna have to suffer for him, but he’ll have to survive long enough to die and then die again, but it’s for Vio.

But there’s something he wants to do, and he lost the opportunity when he lost his life, so he doesn’t want to lose his chance this time.

He moves slowly until he’s reached the room he knows Vio’s in, most likely planning his betrayal. He walks in without so much as knocking.

Vio’s sitting on his bed, his legs hanging off while he pulls on his boots but he looks up when Shadow enters.

Quietly, he closes the door behind him, swallowing.

”Shadow,” Vio says softly.

”I just wanted to talk,” he says. “But I’m not going to try to convince you to stay. I know it’s pointless. I won’t even try to stop you. I won’t stop you.”

”What did you want to talk about?” Vio asks.

He flushes. “I...Vio...”

Vio’s probably been thinking about it too. He has to know Shadow’s going to die, and he doesn’t really want to die. But he knows he has to.

”Shadow,” he starts. His voice is soft, as if he knows Shadow’s upset. “It’s okay. Look, I’m really sorry. I just want you to know that I really do care about you. A lot. And I really am sorry.” He wants Vio to keep going, but he’s also glad that this is all he’s saying. He doesn’t want Vio to lie to him. It hurts.

”I know,” he says. “And...I forgive you, I guess.” He swallows. “It’s just...there’s been something I’ve been wanting to do for a while now, and...I won’t ever get the chance if I don’t do it now, you know?”

”Yes,” Vio says. He’s being so gentle. “I understand. What is it?”

He tries to think about just what exactly he’s going to do. He can feel Vio’s eyes on him.

He looks at Vio a bit closer. He’s completely dresses and smiling gently at him, and Shadow wonders if he’s going to die because of how hot he is.

He straddles Vio’s legs easily and much to his surprise, Vio doesn’t try to shove him off. He frowns. When Shadow undoes his belt and pulls it off, he raises an eyebrow. It’s only when Shadow grabs his arms, presses him down and starts to wrap the belt around Vio’s wrists above his head that he starts to question it. “Wait, what are you doing?”

He doesn’t respond. What if Vio doesn’t like his answer and refuses? He probably can’t do it if Vio doesn’t consent. He doesn’t think he wants to try it.

Vio’s eyes seem a bit wider. “Shadow, I’m not sure if I—“

If Vio had started resisting, he probably would have done it a bit harder, a lot faster and way more heated, but he feels like he can take his time so he just presses his mouth against Vio’s as gently as he can, but he’s still just a bit too eager.

His teeth slams into Vio’s and he makes a noise of shock, but he can’t stop now. He takes Vio’s bottom lip into his mouth and starts sucking. He pulls away when his lungs start aching and he can hear Vio breathing heavily when he does—he nuzzles Vio’s neck, trying to burn everything about this moment into his mind. “Fuck, I’ve been waiting to do that forever,” he gasps. “Oh, Vio, you taste like heaven.” He can’t spend another minute without kissing Vio again—

—and he starts kissing back and it’s amazing.

He pulls away a bit quicker this time and starts kissing Vio’s neck, lapping at the skin. He wants to bite and suck at it, but if he gives Vio a hickey, the others might notice and Shadow knows that Vio was right when he suggested they do it all like the first time, but holy fuck, he wants to give Vio a hickey.

He whines and starts licking down—almost starts biting on his collarbone but doesn’t and he deserves applause for that because Vio’s being hot as hell, groaning and panting—until he reaches Vio’s clothed chest. He groans—he wants Vio now, but if he doesn’t stop now, he won’t ever stop.

”Sh-Shadow,” Vio breathes.

He suddenly realizes the bulge he has in the front of his pants and he’s pretty sure he’s about to liquefy from embarrassment but he barely cares. He takes off his belt and shoves one of his hands down there, letting it wrap around his dick. The contact makes him buck his hips and he groans.

He realizes Vio’s watching him, his face completely red.

”Um...” He wants to kiss Vio again. _Now. _“If you want, Shadow, you can...keep going.”

”You mean...” He grabs onto the hem of Vio’s tunic. Vio nods before he finishes and he pulls the tunic and undershirt up. It can’t come completely off—some of the sleeves are still on because Vio’s arms are currently wrapped in his belt, but his face, neck and torso are completely bare and Shadow spends way too long staring at the pale skin. He pinches at Vio’s nipple and listens to his moan. When he leans down and starts sucking, Vio’s legs wrap around his waist and he’s pretty sure that Vio doesn’t taste like heaven, because he’s convinced that he has died and _gone_ to heaven. He realizes that Vio’s just as hard as he is.

He goes back to making out with him, wrapping an arm kind of around his neck so his hand can cradle the back of his head, keeping him still so he can taste him while his fingers tangle in his hair and pull slightly. He can feel Vio’s arousal poking him, but it’s really turning him on. Vio’s moaning his name now.

He tugs Vio’s tights down and looks at the boner Vio has for a good few minutes.

It’s fucking huge. Shadow is just as tempted to leave the room as he is to stay and play with that thing, but Vio’s eyes are pleading with him and there is no way he can bail out when Vio looks so hot.

He starts touching it a little. Stroking it, thumbing the head, playing with the slit, all of which has Vio moaning pretty wantonly. He can barely wrap his thumb and middle finger around it. He kind of wants to ride it.

He kisses the tip and slowly brings it into his mouth, sucking hard.

He gasps hard. “Shadow! Shit!” He tries to squirm. “Fuck!” Shadow takes an inch or two more into his mouth. “Shadow! Can you take this belt off of me?” Shadow gives one hard suck before trying to take it in even farther. “Ah! Please! I-I want to hold you, Shadow!”

He drags his tongue along the underside and swirls it around the tip when he comes back up and grabs the belt, trying to unwrap it from Vio’s wrists, tugging the leather off. Vio wastes no time in grabbing a fistful of Shadow’s hair and kissing him passionately.

It feels so good. Shadow loves him so much.

He goes back to where he originally was and deepthroats Vio. His hand is still in his hair, Shadow can feel his fingers on the back of his head. He closes his eyes and gets to sucking a bit more—Vio’s moaning and praising him and saying his name, over and over again. “_Shadow...Shadow, more...please...”_

Things start getting a bit more heated—Vio’s starting to really enjoy this.

”Fuck, Shadow...” Vio rolls his hips, forcing it down his throat a bit more than Shadow was prepared for, but he takes it. “When did you get so good at this? Have you been practicing?” Shadow can feel his face heat up more, but he keeps sucking Vio off. He’s honestly rather enjoying himself right now, eating Vio’s cock, getting to listen to how much he’s enjoying it all. He takes all of it in his mouth. Vio groans loudly and his other hand is in his hair now too. He can feel Vio’s thumb stroke his cheek and move some of his hair out of his eyes, even though they’re closed. 

Vio’s moaning some more—Shadow realizes he must be close. He bobs his head a bit before pulling away to catch his breath and catch the look on Vio’s face. It takes a single hard suck on the head for Vio to orgasm, his cum spilling down his throat salty and bitter and there’s a lot. When he looks back up at Vio, he’s staring down hungrily at him. He grabs a fistful of Shadow’s hair and pulls him up for a kiss.

Shadow may have decided not to give Vio any visible hickies but Vio, on the other hand, doesn't seem to give a shit and wastes no time in sucking and biting on Shadow’s neck and shoulders until he’s trembling under him, trying to touch himself and begging for more.

Vio yanks down his tights and starts jerking him off until he’s _so fucking close_ before kissing him passionately. “Oh, Shadow...”

”Vio,” he whines. “I want you. Please...”

Vio licks his lips very noticeably and then bends him over so he’s laying on his stomach, tracing the curve of his ass with his finger. “Damn...I don’t suppose you have any lube on you?”

He shudders in pleasure at the touch—he never would have guessed Vio would touch him like this! “Well...I do. In my room. In a drawer.” He chooses not to mention that the reason he has it is because he once tried to masturbate while thinking of Vio and gave fisting a try, but hadn’t used enough lube and had ended up really hurting after adding three fingers.

Vio kisses the back of his neck. “If you want, we could go get it and then we can...” He trails off. Shadow already knows what he is getting at, but he really wants to hear Vio say it, he wants Vio to tell him he’s going to fuck him. He can only manage a nod.

His legs tremble as Vio guides him by the hand to his own bedroom and he doesn’t bother to push Shadow into the bed—just pushes him against the wall near the dresser, slams his knee in between his legs and rubs while he gropes the drawers for a bottle of lube.

Shadow’s trying to press against it, but his legs are about to give out. “Vio,” he moans. He’s so hard and never would he have ever thought he’d be about to have sex with Vio, but he literally has Vio’s knee at his groin. He really wants to slam Vio down on that bed and give him a couple hickies—not on his neck, maybe, but his chest and torso and his thighs and maybe suck his cock a bit more. Vio is so _good. _

Vio makes a noise of frustration and pulls away from Shadow to entirely focus on finding the lube. Shadow’s pretty sure his legs are about to give out, so he slowly lowers himself to the floor, sliding his back down the wall. He tries to catch his breath—he’s still really hard and he has a really nice view of Vio.

He gasps when he touches himself and tries to bite back a moan while he jerks himself off. Vio is on him quickly, a bottle in his hand while he kisses him intently, stroking his hair and grabbing onto his waist and letting him stroke himself a bit more before lifting him up, placing a hand on his ass and sitting him on the bed so he can wrap Shadow’s legs around his waist with his hands and rub their hips together.

Shadow groans—Vio lets him climb on top for a moment, running a hand down his side while he rubs and pinches at one of his nipples, kissing his neck. He grabs onto Vio’s dick again and relishes the moan he gives in response.

He experiments a bit with what he does to it, trying to find out what Vio likes—his head is very sensitive—when he leans down to kiss it, Vio rolls his hips and nearly buries his cock in Shadow’s mouth again and through sheer willpower, Shadow resists the temptation to suck Vio off and continues. Vio loves it when he plays with the slit. He rubs the base, his touch a bit harder than what it was. He sucks hard on the balls, and Vio nearly loses it. “Goddesses, I love you,” he says without thinking. He licks the precum away from the tip and starts kissing Vio’s thighs, sucking on one nice spot until a hickey forms. He bites down, breaking the bruised skin and drawing blood he eagerly laps up.

With a shout, Vio orgasms, his hot, delicious cum mostly spraying on his neck. Shadow tries to lick it up, but his tongue can’t reach his neck and there’s very little. “Is that all you have for me?” He asks, licking his lips. He realizes he could sit there and give Vio oral for the entire night and decides he’s fallen in love with the hero.

Vio flushes at his words, his cock twitching and starting to stiffen again.

Vio’s hands grab onto his shoulders and he lays Shadow out on the bed, removing all of his clothes, spreading his legs and making sure he’s on his back. Every bit of him’s on display this way. Shadow moves so his knees are bent and in the air, but his feet are on the mattress.

He watches Vio lick his lips before pouring some of the bottle’s contents on his fingers and he begins to insert them one by one.

The first one makes Shadow’s entire body stiffen. He whines and tries to grab at Vio’s crotch—he’s standing up, leaning over him on the bed. The second one makes him moan. He manages to wrap his hand around Vio’s cock again and feels the entire length. Vio scissors his fingers and stretches him out. Shadow groans loudly, “I love you.” He can’t stop himself. Vio adds the third the moment the words leave his mouth and he takes it back out quickly, puts more of the lubricant on his fingers and inserts all three of them at the same time. He hits his prostate dead on and Shadow arches his back, crying out. _“Vio, Vio, Vio...”_ He’s so close, he’s going to cum, he’s going to cum—

Vio starts pumping the same three fingers in and out of him, slowly, aiming for that one spot and Shadow’s close to hysterics because he’s so fucking close and Vio’s so fucking hot and he feels so fucking good.

That fourth—and hopefully final, he feels like he’s going to burst—is added _right_ as he finally climaxes and he screams Vio’s name, and his hand runs through his hair and Vio’s sucking on his neck as he cums and his semen splatters on Vio’s chest.

Vio continues to kiss him but pulls away too quickly, tilting the bottle into his hand and covering his cock completely with it. He watches Vio’s fingers run over the heated flesh and he suddenly wants to suck him off again. He licks his lips.

Vio grabs onto his hips firmly. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Shadow’s silent for a minute. “...You know what I’m going to do afterwards. I don’t want to do this unless you’re absolutely sure you want it, Shadow.”

His gaze flickers down to Vio’s cock, long and hard and thick. He wants it inside him—he’s never going to get to experience this again, he’s pretty sure. Last time was the very first time he had ever felt so strongly for someone, and now, it was kind of like the second time, but a recreation of the first and he knew how it was going to end. He didn’t want it to end. But he wants to feel this, he wants Vio right now, while he has him, because come morning, he’s leaving and he’ll never be able to do anything like this again, never be able to hold Vio or kiss him.

And he loves Vio so much and the truth is, Shadow’s a horrible person doing horrible things and after this, not only is Vio going to betray him, he’s going to hurt Vio for it and he really doesn’t want to anymore. He wants to pretend for a minute, even if it’s just a minute or for the rest of the night or just a second or the rest of all eternity, that things are going to go well for him and he might end up happy and not dying on the floor surrounded by shattered glass while the love of his life watched him disappear.

He pulls on Vio’s hair until they’re kissing again, and he wraps his arms around his neck, his legs around his hips. Vio buries his long, fat, _perfect_ cock into him completely with one thrust and it’s all Shadow has to keep from screaming.

Vio sucks on his bottom lip until it must bruise and doesn’t move, giving Shadow a chance to adjust. He rolls his hips and Vio groans softly into his neck, his hair brushing against Shadow’s chin. He places gentle kisses on his skin and pulls out until it’s only the tip inside him—and then he pushes back in, slowly and even when Shadow feels like he has to be full and there’s no way Vio can possibly fit any more into him, Vio still manages to cram another four inches into his ass. The final inch nearly has Shadow in tears, but he has to take it, because Vio’s enjoying himself and honestly, it feels _good._

Shadow lets go of the breath he was holding as Vio pulls out again. He clenches around the next thrust and groans, clinging to Vio tightly. Vio holds him tighter in his arms and bites down on his earlobe as he fucks Shadow a bit more.

”Y-You can go faster,” Shadow says, but he can’t stop his whimper and he clenches around Vio again, grabbing onto him even more desperately.

”Are you sure?” Vio asks. “You’re really tight. The lube’s helping, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Shadow nods, trying to unclench around Vio, but when Vio moves, his dick hitting something really good, he clenches around him again and buries his face in Vio’s neck. He can hear Vio chuckle.

Vio fixes him so he’s laying down completely, his hands at his waist and his body on top of his, pressing kisses onto his neck. He thrusts in and tries to pick up the pace a bit, sucking on his skin. He’s licking the cum off of Shadow’s neck and he’s getting really hard again.

Vio starts stroking him while he thrusts and Shadow moans loudly, fisting Vio’s hair and trying to kiss him, but Vio’s messing with him and purposely moving his face out of the way so their lips don’t meet. Shadow whines—Vio grabs his chin, turns his head and places a long, wet kiss on his cheek. He starts sucking—hard. He strokes faster and finds his prostate and starts fucking harder.

”Vio!” He shouts. He’s close and Vio’s still touching him. He’s in _tears_ it’s so good, but he doesn’t entirely know is he’s in tears because Vio’s just a beast in bed or if he’s upset about how Vio’s going to leave him. Vio slams into his g-spot _hard_ and Shadow screams his name when he cums, clenching around Vio, still inside him.

Vio’s moan is just as loud—he nuzzles his neck and has to slow down significantly, but he’s still fucking Shadow and he’s clawing at his back, begging Vio for more. 

He never begs, but he is right now. “_Please, Vio, more...please, please....”_ He’s still crying—he can hear Vio laughing at him quietly, kissing away his tears and fucking him harder, faster, one of his arms wrapped around Shadow’s waist to hold him still while he get’s fucked, and then the hand on his other arm is being shoved into Shadow’s mouth.

He sucks hard, running his tongue over Vio’s fingers and trying to stop whimpering so pathetically, but _holy fuck,_ he wants more and Vio needs to give him more.

Vio kisses his chest, his lips going around his nipple perfectly as he thrusts.

Vio’s basically fucking his mouth with his fingers now, but Shadow doesn’t care—he sucks harder and licks at them and when Vio pulls them out his kisses his fingertips and moans and lets the arm around his waist hold him flush against the bed while he continues to beg. “Vio! More, more, please! _Fuck!_” 

Vio starts stroking him with his hand, slick with Shadow’s saliva and he moans, throwing his head back.

Suddenly, Shadow realizes that _somehow, _Vio’s holding back and all too quickly, his control snaps, he situates Shadow so he’s on his hands and knees and kisses a spot on his back. He looks over his shoulder to see Vio pouring more lube onto his dick, and Shadow’s drooling over him. Vio has to be close—there’s no way he’s not, but he’s so big and hard and...

He doesn’t go slow this time.

He fucks him hard and fast, more so than he has been, he is piledriving into Shadow and he’s already been fucked a lot, and he’s pretty sure he’s going to die from how good he feels right now. He’s screaming louder than he thought he could, “_Vio, Vio! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! More, please, FUCK ME MORE, VIO! IT FEELS SO GOOD! FUCK, FUCK FUCK ME, FUCK ME PLEASE, HARDER! FUCK!” _He can hardly breathe and Vio doesn’t slow down.

His orgasm hits him hard and his arms shake so much under his weight that he falls, but his ass is still in the air, and Vio seems to like the position better, reaching forward to grab onto his cock and pump it while he fucks even harder, Shadow screaming his name.

It all feels like some sort of dream, because it’s so good.

Vio sighs in his ear, his breath coming in short pants before he climaxes inside Shadow’s ass, flipping him over and resting his face in his neck, damp with sweat, as he catches his breath.

Shadow wraps his arms around Vio’s torso.

He can feel his hand running through his hair. “You did really good.”

”I did?”

Vio nods. He looks so tired. “You did amazing. So good with your mouth and your hands—and your ass was so tight and good, I loved it.”

Shadow sighs. “I love you, Vio.”

The smile on his face is soft and sad. “I know, Shadow.” He kisses his forehead. “Come on, we need to rest for a bit, before...”

Vio picks him up and places his body on top of his, his head on his chest. “Night.”

_Honestly,_ Vio thinks, sitting in his cell, waiting for the inevitable. _That was kind of fun. Tiring, but fun._

He had been handled decently more gentle—he wasn’t bleeding from the temple like he had been the first time before Shadow had confronted him, raging but with a roll of bandages so he had an excuse to shout at Vio and offer him one chance to actually turn his back on his world of light, for real this time.

Goddesses, had that hurt. No matter what he had done, it would have sucked. And he had seen the pain in Shadow’s eyes.

Still though. He never would have guessed he was gay. It had taken him by surprise. He had always kind of thought, “wow, Shadow seems decent,” or “wow, Shadow’s being nice to me, I kind of appreciate it,” or “wow, Shadow has a very nice ass when he bends over, is it normal to want to fuck your friends in the ass like this?” Sometimes, he even wondered about how Shadow would look without his tunic on. And his undershirt. And his tights. But he had never thought any of that meant he really had feelings for Shadow. At least, not like that.

He hears footsteps, and right outside of the cell is Shadow, limping heavily. “Are you okay?” He asks

Vio smiles. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Shadow creeps closer. “Good.” He’s up against the bars and Vio’s already up so he can stand in front of Shadow. He reaches through and wraps an arm around his waist, bringing him closer.

”Any chance I can go down on you again?” Shadow asks. He’s barely blushing.

”Sure. Have at it.”

He can see Shadow’s grin as pulls Vio’s belt off, dropping it on the stone floor. He slowly gets on his knees, sliding Vio’s tights down until they pool around his ankles. He licks his lips and places open mouthed, wet kisses all over his length until it starts to harden.

Vio moans and rolls his hips. “Shadow...”

He places the tip in his mouth, but it’s not even an inch. He sucks gently and looks up at Vio.

Vio really enjoys seeing him with his dick in his mouth. He had realized once Shadow sat on his lap and started kissing him that Shadow was actually very attractive with his pale skin and dark eyes and something about seeing his dick in between his perfect lips made him really excited.

Shadow’s tongue pulled a little more into his mouth and Vio’s head is pushed _right_ up against a canine. Vio groans and grabs onto Shadow’s hair, forcing the entire thing into his mouth until Shadow is lapping at his sac and he can barely care about any sort of pain he must be causing the other because it feels so good.

Shadow moans lewdly and sucks harder. He pulls back a bit, gripping Vio’s dick very firmly in his hand as if it’s going to run away from him while he catches his breath. He grins up at Vio. “You like that?”

Vio runs a hand through the hair on the back of his head. “I love that, Shadow. But you think you could use a bit more tongue?”

He nuzzles Vio’s crotch. “I can do that.” He goes back to deepthroating Vio—the tip hits the back of his throat and he chokes for a minute, but grabs onto Vio’s hips tightly so he doesn’t pull out while he recovers, and he goes back to sucking.

Vio kind of wants to dirty talk him, but he feels like that might be taking it a bit too far. Though, with those looks Shadow likes to give him, it’s almost like he wants Vio to grab him by the hair and call him a naughty cocksucker, or a little whore. He really wants to call Shadow a cocksucker, wants to slap his ass and whisper in his ear how sexy he is and how bad he’s been and how he needs to be punished. Though, Vio can’t begin to think about what sort of punishment he’d give Shadow. Some spankings would be fun—have Shadow bent over his knee, his sweet little ass in the air so he can run his hands all over his cheeks, and finger him and spank him. That sounds really good, actually—but not as good as having him on his hands and knees again, fucking him roughly while he gropes his cheeks, slapping them hard, watching those red handprints appear. Or maybe he could fuck him with his tongue—would Shadow like that, Vio having his tongue up his ass? It wouldn’t be nearly as big as his dick, wouldn’t stretch him out the same way, but the idea of having Shadow on his back while Vio licks his asshole makes him even harder. He wondered how Shadow’s prostate would taste. Better yet, how would his cum taste? What if Vio gave him some oral?

He groaned loudly—Shadow pulled away to catch his breath again.

Fuck yes, that’d be amazing—he’d have him standing up, he’d think, with his back against a wall, but his hands tied behind him somehow, and he’d suck him off and make him cum in his mouth. Goddesses, he could tease him like that, talk about giving him oral, kiss the tip and lick at his balls, maybe suck on him just a little bit to try and get Shadow to jerk his hips forward—just to pull away at the last moment—he’d listen to him whimper and get him to beg like last night. He’d lick the sides and bite his thighs until they bled and whisper about just how good Shadow tasted until he came all over himself, and then he’d lick him clean and kiss him.

Or, oh fuck, sixty nine.

He moans—Shadow’s sucking again, licking away the precum and being hot.

Goddesses though, that’d be crazy hot—Shadow on his back, beneath Vio while they both sucked each other off. He’d probably get Shadow to cum before him—the thought of Shadow’s face dripping with his semen almost makes him orgasm, but he tries to hold on a bit longer.

Or he could fuck his face.

Vio pants and grabs onto Shadow’s hair. That sounds so good, just thrusting himself into Shadow’s mouth, fucking him as hard and rough as he did last night but in a different hole—he could probably make him scream again, but it’d be muffled. He could just imagine, Shadow groaning—naked and hard—while Vio forced his cock as deep as it could go into that mouth—in and out, in and out. Being able to stare directly in his lover’s eyes while he fucked the life out of him.

Suddenly, Shadow shoves a finger up his ass and pairs that with a hard suck, and Vio comes, his knees nearly buckling, nearly all of his sperm just going down Shadow’s throat. He licks his lips, and keeps sucking, even though he’s already came.

He strokes Shadow’s cheek gently. He wants to fuck him until they pass out. He wants to smear peanut butter all over him and lick him clean, or smear it over his dick and make Shadow lick it clean. He wants to find the sluttiest, most revealing outfit he can find and try to get Shadow to put it on—something tight and maybe leather and oh, fuck, Shadow would look good in a thong and nothing else, so Vio can play with the string in between his cheeks and rub it against his entrance.

He wants to use some toys on Shadow—a vibrating cock ring so he can fuck him senseless until Shadow begs for Vio to just take it off of him and let him cum, or a dildo or a vibrator or a butt plug, something to shove up there, Shadow likes having things up his ass. He could put some beads up there—or get some clamps for his nipples. Or use a humbler on him.

_Too bad we’re never going to get a chance to do any of that._ Shadow sucks hard and Vio goes back to stroking his teeth. He opens his eyes and looks up at Vio—they lock eyes. Shadow flushes and pulls away to kiss the tip, still fingering Vio’s ass.

He moans. “You’re really good at this.” He’s still stroking Shadow’s cheek, even though his skin burns in his fingers.

Suddenly, the door Shadow had entered from opens—there’s a blur of color and then it slams shut with a loudly shouted, “_WHAT THE FUCK?!” _

Shadow pulls away and looks up at Vio. “What was...”

”I think the others are here,” he says. He shouts through the door. “Are you—“

”...Are you okay?” Red shouts back.

”I-I’m fine.”

”Are the two of you—what the hell?!” Blue shouts.

”Um, Shadow dropped something and knelt down to pick it up and my tights just happened to fall down at exactly the same time?” Vio lies terribly. He can’t come up with anything else.

”Vio, you could have told us you were gay!” Red shouts. “We w—Well, I would have supported you.”

”I honestly didn’t know until last night?”

”Was Shadow blowing you then too?!” Blue asks.

”Well...yeah. What are you guys doing here anyway?”

Shadow tugs on the end of Vio’s tunic, still on his knees. “Can I finish you off? Please, I...” He licks his lips.

”Ew! Gross! We came to rescue you earlier, because this is all—“ Blue stops. Well, he keeping, but it’s super muffled, like someone’s clamped a hand over his mouth, and Green speaks over him.

”We remember putting the sword back, and we were worried that—assuming Shadow Link was still angry at you and still wanted you dead, sorry—he would also remember and try to kill you sooner or something.”

”Well, we both remember, but we decided to do this like it was the first time and pretend this hadn’t happened before, no thanks to you three.”

”Wait, you did this before too, Vio?” Red asks. “Oh, Vio, I’m so sorry—I’m queer too, it’s okay!”

”No, we just...” He doesn’t want to explain it really. “Look—give us a couple minutes to finish up and then we’ll leave, I guess. Doesn’t seem like there’s much of a point in waiting for you to rescue me or whatever anymore.”

”Okay, Vio!” Red chirps, like he hadn’t just walked in to find Shadow Link giving one of his teammates oral. Their footsteps faded.

Vio sighs and presses his back to the wall, sliding down and resting his head against the wall as he sits. “Holy fuck.”

Shadow stoops down. “I’m sorry.”

”For what?”

”Trying to kill you.”

”It’s fine. I’m sorry for betraying you.”

Shadow sighs and sits on his lap, pressing his face into Vio’s neck. “I still love you.”

”I know, Shadow.” Vio wraps his arms around him. “It kind of sucks. I mean, we won’t ever really be able to have a normal relationship, and...I don’t think I’ll ever know whether or not I really love you. And I’m really sorry about that too, because I’d enjoy being able to experiment with you and figure out if there’s even a chance for us to be compatible, but I’m not going to lie to you.” He rested his chin on the top of his head. “But I guess we’ll like, have this moment, at least. And I think you’re really cute. Kind of submissive, but really cute.”

Shadow pulls away. _“Submissive?”_

Vio smirks. “Yeah. I mean, I loved how you took it up the ass last night and how you sucked me off. You’re a very good bottom.”

”Okay, so I let you top _last night_, but that doesn’t make me the bottom in the relationship, does it? I mean...that was my first time!”

”It was mine too. And you did really good, you submissive, adorable, little bottom.”

There’s something dark in his eyes. He presses his lips against Vio’s ear. “I bet I could get you to submit to me.” He nuzzles his neck. “I bet you’d like it.”

He sighs. “I know I would—but we need to stop.”

”Oh.” He can see how disappointed he is—it is super cute, honestly. They share one more kiss—honestly, Vio isn’t in the mood anymore, he isn’t even hard anymore.—and then Vio is putting his clothes back on.

He notices how sad Shadow looks when he opens the door to his cell and lets Vio walk out. He takes a minute to pick him up and hold him in his arms. Shadow relaxes a bit.

”I love you,” he repeats. “I’m doing this for you, Vio. Because I love you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Vio says, squeezing him tightly. “You just...” There isn’t any point in telling him to be careful—he’s going to die soon. They both know it. “I’m sorry.”

Shadow nods.

And Vio leaves with the others, promising to explain it to them later, but not really intending too.

He’s laying on the floor, hardly able to breathe, and—fuck, where’s Vio?

He groans in pain—his body protests against every movement and he has to close his eyes briefly to remain conscious. “V-Vio,” he chokes out.

And he’s suddenly there, the light striking his hair in a way that makes it glow like a halo—like an angel’s. He crouches down.

”I’m going to die,” he states, because he’s about to. He thought it’d be easier, but it wasn’t, not this time. 

A hand touches his face. “Vio,” he groans.

”I’m here,” he answers. “Don’t worry. I’m here.”

”I-I...I thought it was gonna be easier this time!” He shouts. His emotions are boiling over—he’s scared and hurt and overall frustrated with everything. “It’s not, it’s not!”

”I know, Shadow. Shh...” Vio picks him up gently, pulling him into his lap and holding him. He can hear Vio’s heart—it beats strong and steady in his chest, which Shadow’s leaned up against.

”I love you,” He exclaims. “I love you so much, it’s not fair.”

”I know. It’s not.”

”I don’t...” He clings to Vio. “You’re the only...” He can’t finish.

Vio hears him anyway. “I know. It’s okay.” He holds him closer. Even as his heart starts to fail, Vio’s is steady and he focuses on that, that and the warmth of Vio’s skin.

He tries to take deep breaths to calm himself down—and then he stops breathing.

Only to breathe once more.

Easy, effortlessly, perfectly.

He’s dead, he knows, but this is even better than the first time he repeated the first time, because Vio’s a couple feet in front of him, warm and inviting, his arms open. Shadow runs towards him and throws himself into his arms, burying his face in his neck and trying not to cry as Vio’s arms wrap around him tightly. He fits better in them now, far better then when he was alive.

And for the first time, Vio says, “I love you, Shadow,” and he can only hope it’s not the last time too. 


End file.
